Since the inception of the Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center in Rochester, MN and Jacksonville, FL in the early 1990's, the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) has been active in Rochester, Jacksonville, Minnesota, Florida and throughout the United States. In the EITC, as in the center at large, the administrative structure reflects full integration of the two sites. The ADRC Rochester has focused on underserved rural populations while the ADRC-Jacksonville has emphasized underserved African American populations. Through the EITC, the Mayo Clinic ADRC continues to provide education and information transfer activities at international, national, regional, local, and institutional levels. These activities have included traditional research presentations at scientific meetings, but more importanlty have included a multi-media approach to training and education of professionals, paraprofessionals, and caregivers. For example, Dr. Petersen's edited book Mild Cognitive Impairment is for professional audiences and Mayo Clinic on Alzheimer's Disease is for lay audiences. Both were published in this grant cycle. In the 1999-2004 grant cycle, the number of recipients of EITC services has remained quite large At least 100 programs or presentations have been provided each year. Over 25,000 education units have been provided to professionals, paraprofessional or family members during the last 4 years. In the period from 1999-to present, 13/15 intact specific aims have been met. In addition we have made progress on new initiatives not envisioned when the 1999-2004 renewal was submitted. The Mayo EITC works synergistically with the Alzheimer's Association and collaboratively with other ADRCs to further education and information transfer. We have and will continue to promote minority scientist development. Our on-going needs assessment and program evaluation have focused our planned efforts for the next five-years. The EITC will maintain its past strengths, address all five requirements of the RFP, establish new training curricula in the acute care setting, develop print materials Mild Cognitive Impairment and non-AD dementias and continue to cultivate our professional education and training programs.